Murky Waters
by Sammyah
Summary: Zora Hanta, which translates to Night Hunter, is new to the DWMA. She uses her special ability of restoring spirits who have strayed away from the light and still remain in the world, sending them to their rightful place, to sleep. C'mon, lets go!
1. Chapter 1

Zora Hanta

**NOTE: I wrote the first paragraph in 3rd person PoV because I felt like it, and it's kind of like a prologue.. I guess.**

Today was the day Zora entered Death Academy. Her hands were freezing as she tried to warm them with her breath. It was the start of the school year, she had found this place when she had been attacked by a kishin and activated the weapon powers inside of her. One of the students found Zora and saved her from the beast. She is a weapon, a rod, she didn't have a mister yet but she hoped to get one soon. She sighed watching her breath flow into the air in a billowing cloud. The building was HUGE. It looked like a castle with a big skull and red thorns sticking out of the roofs. After studying it for a while she had noticed it was completely symmetrical. How unusual.

As I entered the building I met a plump blonde woman, she reeked of a thick sheet of perfume. Her short hair never moved a single bit from the hair spray it was drowned in. Quickly she asked me my name and many other questions as she gave confusing directions to The Death Room.

The building was nice and warm with a welcoming touch , my pink platform boots thudded every time they stomped on the ground and, the peppermint gum was quickly running out of flavor tasting like paper as the rubbery substance was mashed and stretched around my mouth.

Entering The Death Room, I met a human-sized black blob that had a mask shaped like the front of a clown's skull. How amusing.

"Hey Lord Death," I said keeping my cool. I stood there in my green dress, with my big childish aqua eyes blinking sweetly hiding my trouble making personality. I probably wasn't fooling him.

"Welcome to The Death Academy... ah, what was your name again?" he asked as I tried not to laugh. His voice was so silly, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hanta-san," I giggled at Lord Death still trying to keep a good reputation.

"Ah, what a lovely name," he continued as I nodded approval, "We need to find you a mister so you can get started right away, but that will be quite hard considering that this school is already in the year."

I stood on my heels smelling the dry of the sand surrounding us. "Can't be too hard," I frowned.

"We need you to find one right away!" he exclaimed, "You already have some requests waiting for you!" _How perfect_._

Hiroshi Korii

"Korii..." Stein called, "KORII!" He looked up from his thinking looking wildly around to find that Stein was calling his name.

"Oh sorry Stein," he continued, "What do you need?" he asked across the room as if nothing happened. He usually wasn't daydreaming like this, but something was bothering him and he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Stein paused and told him he was asked to go to the Death Room. _What?_ He thought, _Is this what my bad feeling was?_

Soon as he ventured to the Death Room he figured it out, he had requested a mister. There she was, talking to the others, Yochien Hoshina, Kenko Yogo, and him. All of them were girls and he stood out like a stick. Zora had silky blue hair with thin pink strips that highlighted her hair. Her dress was short and poofy with off white frills lining the ends, six buttons came down from her chest to her stomach with an off white undershirt as well and the base color of her dress was a soft pink... unique. He couldn't wait to meet her._


	2. Chapter 2

Kenko Yogo

"_Do you want to take the adventure with me?_"

"_No._"

I woke from her restless sleep slowly opening my eyes listening for the birds outside of my frosted window. The birds spoke of sunshine and a good day. I looked outside at the thick gray clouds hovering over Death City. _"Ah, rain." _

I walked outside into the wet streets trying not to step in any puddles with my cute little polka dotted black and white umbrella. I took in the wonderful sights of rain. The DWMA being in the middle of a desert wasn't very promising with weather. _"Thank god that stupid sun is out of my sight."_

The air was thick and damp, but at just the right Tempature and I could almost taste the bread on my tounge as the scent of the bakery flooded my senses. Suddenly I stopped, I was there, the DWMA.

The academy doors swung open, I was here to pick up my new weapon, Zora Hanta. I quickly learned that Zora had a special gift simular to my own, she could restore demon souls and send them, to be either re-born or rest in peace in their rightful places.

I on the other hand, could only locate the demons and could see them. Lord Death though we would be the perfect team.

_"She is lucky I have tolerance,"_ I liked my partner but she could get so hyper sometimes, even without sugar.

_"I'm not even sure how she managed to get past the Kishin madness_,_" _I continued thinkingin my head, _"She isn't very sane."_

My flats tapped on the marble floors as they made their way to The Death Room. "Lord Death? I'm here to pick up Zora," I loudly announced. The Death Room was just like it had always been, just a platform in the middle of a dusty desert with silver crosses sticking out of the ground.

"Ah, yes, " he paused as if he was wondering that he shouldn't say something, but he shook it off, "I just sent her to your dorm." I stood there for a second processing this thought and turning it in my mind. "She insisted that she go so you wouldn't have to walk."

I smiled sweetly at Lord Death and nodded my head as I quietly walked out. _"Great, well more walking for me, might as well get some breakfast."__

Zora Hanta

I happily hummed as I bounced down the stone sidewalks. The sky was dark, but I didn't care, I would finally have a house after moving around uncomfortably in Lord Death's guest room. I'd heard he had a child named Kid, and he wasn't there the nights I spent in his roomy house, because Lord Death said he was on an important mission.

It was so hard not to spaz out sometimes, I was just a bundle of energy. I like it that way.

Finally, I had found the house we were going to stay in until graduation. "Well, this is House 4156!" I exclaimed aloud. _"Footsteps,"_ they seemed to be running, closer, closer, almost as if they were right behind me. I turned quickly to see a blue haired boy and his weapon partner. "Ooh" I sighed, "they are probably just going to practice or something." I studied his masculine figure, buff, and active. _"Maybe he was someone like me, a bundle of energy."_ She blinked._

Kenko Yogo

I grumbled, fuming all the way to my apartment, House 4156. I had eaten but the lines stretched all the way outside of the place and my feet were sore. Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee shop was packed , and I waited half an hour just to get a cup of coffee and a bagel but, no, they just had to run out of bagels one person before my turn. _"God wasn't this day just going great_._"__


End file.
